


Got Me Trippin' Like

by Rosie The Not Awesome (awesomerosie)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, Cults, Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/Rosie%20The%20Not%20Awesome
Summary: Youngjo doesn't know what to expect when he's invited into a secret society, butnothingcould have prepared him for the feeling of betrayal it brought.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo|Ravn/His Sanity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Got Me Trippin' Like

The air is cold, the hallways darker than he had expected. His knees wobble, threatening to drop him to the floor any second. He can barely breathe as they turn into a grand ballroom of sorts.

Dark wooden archways loom over them. They call to him, forcing him to look forward even as the horror comes into view.

Youngjo’s knees finally give, dropping him at the feet of a mutilated corpse. He wretches, keeling over himself, but his stomach is too tense to let anything out. Someone picks him up, dragging him to the base of a throne. He peers up, already regretting the decision as Hwanwoong’s serene smile greets him.

“Hello, Hyung,” Hwanwoong says, “welcome to Hell on Earth.” He lets out a manic giggle that chills Youngjo to the bone. “I’m sure you’ll be perfectly happy here, after all, everyone you love is here.” He throws his arms wide, gesturing to the cloaked figures around them. Dongju’s face appears out of the dark hood to his right, teeth latching onto the offending hand. Hwanwoong just laughs and tries to shake himself free. “So cute.” He leans forward, whispering to Youngjo, “I didn’t even have to teach him that. The twins are just naturally that violent.”

Youngjo’s heart drops. He knew there were too many people here to only be Oneus, but he had the vain hope that Onewe hadn’t been corrupted too.

“Oh, Hyung,” Hwanwoong coos, “don’t look so sad.” He reaches down to caress Youngjo’s cheek, grinning like a madman. “We’d love for you to join us.”

Youngjo freezes. His mind can’t quite think past, ‘I still love you.’

Leedo huffs, grunting, “I told you he wouldn’t join us.”

Hwanwoong shushes him, waving a hand in dismissal. “I’m sure our dear Youngjo-hyung will make the right decision, right, Hyung?”

Youngjo peers up at the eager faces of his friends, his bandmates, his  _ family. _ He stares at the sincerity in their eyes. He gazes back in question, hoping for guidance. These people are the most important people in his life. He can’t bring himself to just throw that away.

“What-” Youngjo starts, choking on the words in his throat. “What do I have to do?”

Hwanwoong’s grin gets wider and more sinister, looking like he won the universe in a poker game. “Our dear sweet Hyung-nim, you don’t  _ have _ to do anything _. _ Everything here happens on a voluntary basis. If anything, it’s better if you  _ don’t  _ do anything, at least for now.” He gives a commanding look to someone over Youngjo’s shoulder. “Bring the sacrifice.”

The urge to throw up rises into Youngjo’s throat once again. He readies himself for whatever is about to happen, sure that he’s going to be scarred for life.

A bleating sounds from the hallway and Harin returns with a lamb in tow. Hwanwoong rises from his throne to take the lamb’s rope leash for himself. He guides the poor creature up a tiered altar behind the throne, a placatingly serene expression gracing his beautiful features, and gently pushes the lamb to lie down on it’s back.

Dongmyeong holds out a large knife, Hwanwoong tickling under his chin before taking it. Hwanwoong holds the knife aloft, inspecting it thoroughly. He nods, deeming it worthy. "To our dark lord, I offer this sacrifice," Hwanwoong says. "May he look upon our dear Youngjo and treat him as his own." The knife slices through the lamb's neck with a sickening gurgle. He picks the creature up by its feet as blood pours from the wound.

Dongju creeps closer to the scene with that all too familiar look of hunger in his eyes. Youngjo still doesn’t know what’s happening, but he knows he’ll definitely be sick if Dongju tries to eat that lamb.

“Hold your horses,” Hwanwoong says, slapping away Dongju’s reaching hand. “We should offer the first drink to our guest, shouldn’t we?” Dongju’s lips curl up petulantly, but he backs up a step, and Hwanwoong pats him lovingly on the cheek.

Hwawoong sets the poor creature down, and crouches behind the altar, reappearing with a wine glass in hand. He wipes at a dribble on the outside, only smearing the red liquid further. He walks around, kneeling beside Youngjo with the cup held out in both hands. “For you,” he says, that perfect smile never leaving his lips.

Youngjo can only stare. His heart has sunk so far he can barely tell it’s still in his chest.

Hwanwoong’s eyes sparkle and he raises the cup, offering to hold it to Youngjo’s lips. Youngjo looks deep into his eyes, regretting his decision even before he makes it.

Youngjo takes a deep breath and readies himself for the copper taste. He finally smiles, gives his best grin to Hwanwoong as he says, “I still love you,” and sets his mouth to the cup. Hwanwoong helpfully tips it, and the sweet liquid flows onto Youngjo’s tongue.

The taste shocks his system and Youngjo yanks his head back, spilling the stuff down his front. Those around him break out into a chorus of laughter, all of them returning to the bright personalities he knows them to be. Youngjo’s gaze lands on Hwanwoong once again whose raucous cackle rises above the rest.

Youngjo reaches out to slap Hwanwoong’s thigh, more relieved than annoyed. “You tricked me!”

“You fell for it!” Hwanwoong cries, collapsing in on himself with joy.

Youngjo wants to be mad, but he can’t be angry at the joyful looks on their faces. He grabs the legs of whoever is nearest, trapping them in his affection.

Then the horrible gurgling returns to mind. He freezes, holding Keonhee and Harin where they’re standing. “What about the lamb though? Was that fake?”

Hwanwoong picks himself up, grin growing wider. “Of course not. The lamb is dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a prank, bro.
> 
> I'm a terrible person, I know.  
> Yell at me here [RosieWritesRidiculousShit](https://rosiewritesridiculousshit.tumblr.com//), or my personal shit-posting account [RainbowsPoopingUnicorns](https://Rainbowspoopingunicorns.tumblr.com//).


End file.
